Ultimate Mario Parody
by thecatclouder
Summary: Parody of Mario from other perspectives. Apparently this is not a good enough description so I will give away spoilers. Mario is a druggie... oh wait, my brother says even more than that is too much for an introduction. Just read this. Seriously, just do, before I change this description again to something even more ridiculous.


**Hi everyone. This is the first chapter of my brand new Mario Parody, aka the Mario storyline from different perspectives. It sort of ties in with the New Super Mario Bros. game (emphasis on sort of). I own none of the characters. They are all the property of their creators and Nintendo. **

Mario entered the large magnificent castle. It had not been the first time he had done so. He had received another medal for rescuing the princess _yet again. _The princess herself, Peach, thought that there was a narrow definition of the word 'rescue', and what Mario did had not fallen into the category.

Peach could watch him on a screen. Although it seemed that they were stuck back in the Middle Ages having to walk everywhere or use cannons as transport, when it came to observing people entering and leaving her castle she knew what was up.

"It's 'a' Mario!" Mario said in his stupid high pitched way, spoiling his catchphrase before the point where she even managed to get herself 'kidnapped' again.

"Surname?" the very bored sounding receptionist asked. Princess Peach's father was the king of the toads, and for a reason unbeknownst to her he seemed adamant to remain close to his people. Part of this involved bringing tours in to view the castle in all its beauty.

"Mario," Mario repeated.

"You already said that. What is you surname?" the receptionist asked.

"Mario," Mario repeated once more. The receptionist was about to repeat herself once more when he continued in a very annoyed tone. "My name is Mario Mario."

The receptionist looked at him with disbelief. "Okay. Go through then. The princess will see you now."

Peach had not had any say about that. Apparently she, even as princess, could not turn down her 'hero'. The large wooden door opened only moments later, and Mario burst in almost jumping up and down. He held some flowers in his left hand.

"Princess," he greeted her, handing her the flowers.

"Mario, just because I am one of the handful of female characters in this universe does not mean we are at all together," Peach scolded, like a mother talking to a child.

"I'm glad that there aren't that many females," Mario said. "Toadettes don't have any mushrooms to sell." There was only one toadette for every one hundred toads.

"Mario," Peach said again, aware that this was about the seventh time his name had been said within the last few minutes. "Are you sure you don't have a problem? All you ever do is consume mushrooms because you think it gives you some sort of gain."

"That's no way to speak to your hero, Peach," Mario said. "What if I wasn't there? You'd just remain captured in Bowser's evil clutches."

"I don't think you have to be worried about me," Peach said simply. "It was nice of you to visit."

Mario smiled at her once more and left the chamber. The moment he was gone the princess heard a gentle tap on the window. She opened it and Bowser Jr jumped in.

"Mummy!" he exclaimed, and Peach ruffled his hair lovingly.

"I told you before, I am not your mother," Peach said with a big smile on her face. "How about we go back to your father's castle."

"No," Bowser Jr said playfully. "I want to show you my tower."

"You have a tower?!" Peach exclaimed. "Wow, your father spoils you."

"He bought all of his children towers," Bowser Jr explained. "Have you not seen the other worlds?"

"No, not lately," Princess Peach admitted. "Having being 'rescued' so many times and being 'protected' here for the rest of them, I haven't had much time for sight-seeing. How did you get in anyway?"

"Drugged the guards," Bowser Jr said casually.

"Are they alive?"

"Of course. You told me off last time when they weren't," he replied, not seeming at all concerned about what had happened before.

"Good," Peach said. "So where is your tower?"

"It's a surprise," Bowser Jr said. "The view is fantastic from the top. I'll have to blindfold you so that the surprise isn't spoiled."

Peach smiled lovingly again. "Well, I'm not that very good at walking blind folded, and you are fast." She giggled at the thought. Running blind-folded with Bowser Jr carrying her was always fun. He was strong.

"Look, I brought you a sack to sit in," Bowser Jr said, and she carefully stepped inside. He wrapped the blindfold over her eyes and she screamed in joy when he climbed back out of the window again and leapt down to the ground.

**Next chapter coming up soon. Please review.**


End file.
